Photographic Evidence: Byakuya's Revenge
by Kiara Lupin
Summary: Byakuya is out for revenge. His target: Kurosaki Ichigo.


Hi it's me again!

After my god knows how long hibernation during which you could most likely not find a trace of me anywhere I have found new inspiration with my good friend and roommate and just very recently co-writer xbabylolitax. So I hope you enjoy the sequel to her story, Photographic Evidence, by me!

Byakuya growled, crushing the photo in his hands.

"Kurosaki… you will pay for this!"

Ichigo couldn't help but be overcome by immense dread and fear as a shiver of fear ran trough his body.

"Kurosaki-kun is anything the matter."

"It's nothing Inoue, I just feel like something bad is going to happen."

(d--b)

Kuchiki Byakuya stalked down the street in his provided gigai. Although he didn't notice, he was attracting a lot of attention from those he was passing by. This was not by any means due to what he was wearing as Rukia, for once, didn't have any say in it. Dressed in a pair of dress pants and a plain shirt with a few buttons undone, Byakuya would have had around a dozen girls and women attached to him in the first 5 minutes had it not have been for the intense aura of bloodlust that surrounded him at that moment. Byakuya was a man on a mission, and he was going to make sure that his revenge was fulfilled.

(d--b)

Kurosaki Isshin was currently in a very depressed mood; all his children were at school, and there were no patients coming in today, leaving the house and clinic very quiet and empty. Feeling restless, and with no one to bother, Isshin was actually debating visiting Ichigo at his school and showing his son some 'fatherly love' – in other words, embarrassing him to the ends of the earth. Just as he was debating whether the beating he would get would be worth it, the doorbell rang.

Genuinely stumped, Isshin answered the front door. The man standing there looked like he belonged with a modeling agency with long shoulder length hair which was fixed back with bone white kenseikan. He was dressed in clothes of the highest quality and looked exceptionally well groomed; he also carried himself with the dignity one would normally associate with royalty. The only thing which spoilt his image was the scowl on his face and the fact that he was practically radiating killer intent.

"Is Kurosaki Ichigo in?" he asked in a controlled tone which betrayed the promise of hurt.

Isshin couldn't help but feel like this was a gift from heaven itself to relive his boredom.

"I'm afraid not, he's at school at the moment. Are you a friend of his? You're welcome to wait for him."

"Yes, I think I will accept your offer of waiting for him." Byakuya replied curtly as he walked in to the house.

After a few minutes of sitting on the couch of the living room in silence Isshin decided he couldn't take anymore of the awkward situation and decided to pester his guest. Byakuya took most of Isshin's madness in a controlled manner, however after an hour of having random games and toys being chucked at him, he found his patience was wearing thin. He was all too ready to punch the man in the face as he jumped back in the room holding what looked like another childish book. However the man's next sentence stopped his fist in mid-air.

"Come, my son's most treasured friend. Let me show you the forbidden album of Ichigo's most embarrassing childhood photos!"

His curiosity perking and fueled by the potential chance of getting back at a certain strawberry head, Byakuya lowered his fist and allowed the crazy man to sit uncomfortably close to him as he took Byakuya on a highly informative lecture about the childhood of a certain young Substitute Shinigami. Meanwhile at the local public high school the Shinigami in question sneezed hard. Rubbing his nose absentmindedly he wondered who could be thinking about him, hoping to whatever existing gods there were out there that is wasn't his lunatic father.

(d--b)

Byakuya walked towards a certain candy shop, that just happened to cater to Shinigami, holding a photo in hand. He allowed himself an evil smirk as he spared another glance at the photo in hand. "Yes, his revenge would be complete."

(d--b)

At the very moment Ichigo had walked into the house to be once more met with the ritual assault from his mentally troubled father, to which he retaliated by kicking the man into the opposite wall. As Isshin slid down the wall, Ichigo barely caught the words,

"You had a visitor today, but he left without leaving a name."

Spurred by curiosity Ichigo turned back towards his father, who was sitting on the floor nursing his wounds like a five year old child and asked,

"What did he look like?"

"Umm...long dark hair, had what looked like white hair curlers in his hair, didn't talk much, Ichigo you have very weird friends you know?"

Ichigo felt an irrational fear grip him as he recognized his father's description, but he shook it off. There was no way Byakuya would have known about the pictures. He had only told his human friends, Uruhara, and Yourichi, but none of them would have told anyone in Soul Society, would they? Shrugging it off as a coincidence Ichigo went around the rest of his day as normal oblivious of the storm that was brewing.

(d--b)

Ichigo was walking to school in a fairly good mood. He had woken up on time as he had night of good sleep which did not involve any Hollow appearances, ate a good breakfast and dodged his father's goodbye attack; he had finished all his homework the day before as well. Yes, everything was right in the world until Ichigo entered the main gates of his school to find a tidal wave of students just standing there staring at the main school building. Curious, Ichigo looked up only to be met with a sight that could rival even his worst nightmare. Hanging on the school building was a massive banner, which was two stories high and covered almost the whole face of the building. On the banner was a photo of him when he was three and had been caught trying to steal a cookie out of the cookie jar, his three year old self had been draped across his fathers lap with tears running down his face and his shorts tugged down to reveal a slightly red bottom and his father posed in mid slap. To make matters worst there was, scribbled in his father's handwriting was a note, "Ichigo! Daddy loves you!" in the top left hand corner of the banner. Going red in the face Ichigo's eyes trailed downward to another note in the bottom right hand corner, "Payback's a bitch isn't she, Kurosaki?" There was no name but instead there was a sakura petal underneath the message.

A slight flapping movement above the banner caught his eye and he turned to see Byakuya smirking at him like the cat that got the cream, before he disappeared from sight, leaving Ichigo with the banner and a crowed of students staring and laughing at him. Ishida walked up towards Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, I think you're social life is officially dead. Good luck, and if anyone asks, I never knew you," he said, before walking off leaving Ichigo highly pissed and highly embarrassed.

Hope you all like the story please review , you know you want to.


End file.
